Rise of the Fairies
by Emojimojo
Summary: Lucy and Natsu set off on an adventure after a 'coincidental' encounter. But dark forces rise up to destroy everything and it's up to them two to fix it. Will a glowing stone be the key to activate what is needed to safe the galaxy? And what will that stone give them? Follow Natsu and Lucy on their new and intense adventure. *Will contain some Jerza, Gale, and Gruvia*
1. Prologue

**Rise of the Fairies(A NaLu AU)**

By: Emojimojo

 **Hey there everyone! I'm super new to and thanks to MissyPlatina, I am able to get this story uploaded. Arigato! Um this is a Nalu fanfic I'm currently working on so I hope y'all enjoy! I want to test it out so I would appreciate it if you read it and let me know what you think! I want to know if I should continue or not so feedback is much appreciated, in fact I implore you to give me some! Anyway, enjoy this prologue of my fanfic, Rise of the Fairies!**

Prologue:

"Have you heard the news?" asked one servant to another.

"No, I haven't. What is it?" demanded the other.

"The king and queen are expecting a baby girl by the month of Cancer," the first one answered excitedly.

"Oh thank the lucky heavens!" cried out the other as she smacked her cheeks then rushed off to spread the news.

Meanwhile, a galaxy away, sat a dark presence peering into a magic ball. She felt disgust but also a chance of redemption at what she heard.

"So Lyga *pronounced L-eye-ja* and Jupiter are having a daughter. How _sweet_ ," she scowled using the word 'sweet' with sarcasm. "But this could be perfect for me. If that brat is the heir to the Nebulan kingdom, then _I_ shall over power her before she inherits the throne!" she boomed as the building shook.

She stood up, causing her long, light blue hair to cascade down her back and touch the floor. She wore black leather pants with a dark blue, long sleeved shirt, which covered her chest but opened towards her belly button revealing it, and stayed opened till it reached her thighs. The trimming was silver on the sleeves and edges.

Dark designs of the cosmos were sown on her shirt on the back, making a pattern of some sort. She wore long black boots that reached her thighs while a belt was around her waist.

On her belt she held two swords on either side. Each contained a small glow of blue and on the hilt of each sword was a hidden bottle.

She marched to the window of her hide out and stared at the millions of billions of stars in the air. "Soon you shall feel my wrath," she hissed into nothingness.

 **What do you think?! Can you picture her? I hope so! Eeee. I'm so nervous as to what y'all think! Personally I like how I started it but if you guys think opposite, TELL...ME! I honestly want to become a better writer! But please review, comment, and leave feedbacks. See ya later with Chapter 1-Shocking News! Till next time! -Emojimojo**


	2. Chapter 1

**I'm back with Chapter 1! I hope you guys are looking forward to it! I'll try to make it interesting. Just a heads up, there is a huge time skip. You'll see! So give it up for Shocking News!**

Chapter 1-Shocking News

"LUCY!" Jupiter called out in the palace gardens. His daughter was nowhere to be seen.

He searched all over the palace and in her secret hideouts, thanks to the maids and servants, but she wasn't there.

"LUCY!" he shouted again.

"Dear, must you shout so?" asked Lyga as she walked gracefully towards her husband.

"I'm sorry, my star, but I can't find our troublesome daughter again," he sighed as he raked his fingers through his dusty blonde hair causing his crown to shift on his head. With his free hand, he felt warm, small, and soft fingers intertwine with his.

He looked down at his smiling queen. Her blonde hair was up in a bun while two strands lay curled on either side, framing her fine face. She was wearing a light blue dress which complemented her body.

The bottom of the dress puffed up but not in a bad way. The waist line was decorated with multi-colored stars on the small, black belt on her. Her makeup was light. Light pink lipstick colored her lips and light blush on her cheeks.

She had a pale blue eye shadow over her eyelids and a blue necklace around her silky neck. Her white heels clicked against the floor when she walked up to him and hugged him.

"Jupiter, she's alright. Let her be. She's in her rebellious stage is she not?" the queen informed him while laughing slightly.

"I suppose you're right," he sighed as he circled his arms around her waist and rested his chin against her head, in front of where her crown resided.

Her crown consisted of white crystals as the main body while star gems from space itself decorated the front of it.

"But, what do you need her for?" asked the queen as she looked up at her husband, confusion on her face.

Jupiter gave a nervous laugh and rubbed the back of his head. "Uh, uhm, you see...um...King Dracneel of the Starblaze Kingdom, we um...kept in contact for a long time now. Before you became pregnant with Lucy. We...um...discussed about uniting the kingdoms one day once we had our own children," he began explaining while sweating.

Lyga pulled away and crossed her hands over her chest with a frown between her brows. "Proceed," she simply stated.

Jupiter gave a sigh and nodded. "Well, once I found out you were pregnant, I immediately sent word to him telling him that we were to have a daughter in the month of Cancer. He replied telling me they were soon to be celebrating their son's second birthday," he continued.

"He also mentioned a wedding in there for the two of them. I...I was hesitant at first knowing that I would have a daughter, but he said if we united, we'd be the mightiest in all the cosmos. So, we somehow planned a date when the two would meet," he concluded looking away.

Lyga didn't say a word which made king Jupiter fidget with nervousness for this was some shocking news for her. After all, he kept it to himself for almost sixteen years.

Even though his wife was kind-hearted and calm, there were times when she was too calm which meant she was at the verge of explosion. The calm before the storm kind.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, she answered. "And when was the day arranged?" she asked.

He gave a sigh of relief and looked at her. "On her sixteenth birthday," he told her.

"Hmm, does his wife know about this?" she inquired. Jupiter frowned.

"I-I have no idea. But I wanted to let Lucy know in advance since her birthday is a couple of weeks away," Jupiter told her.

"Ah. Well, I'll see to her and when she comes back, we'll tell her together," Lyga announced as she smiled at her husband.

Jupiter beamed at her and placed a kiss on her lips. "I should have known you'd understand," he told her once he pulled away. Lyga smiled.

"Um, well she must be wed by the age of eighteen or she shall lose the throne," she answered as they began walking back towards the palace hand in hand. His face became grim.

"Yet, she doesn't seem interested at all in inheriting the throne and that is only two years from now," he mumbled as they walked to the throne room.

"Yes, well, I'll see what I can do. No offense Jupiter, but she listens to me more," Lyga told him as they took a seat on their assigned throne.

"I'm not offended at all. There are areas where fathers work best, and areas where mothers are needed most," he answered. Then he clapped his hands and in came in a maid.

"Juvia, may you please go and search for our daughter? She has slipped away yet again," Jupiter asked the blue-haired maid.

She bowed low and smiled at them. "Juvia will do her best, Your Highnesses," she told them before leaving.

"Juvia is such a sweet-heart," Lyga commented.

"Aye she is. Though why she talks in the third person I shall never understand," Jupiter agreed.

"That scarcely matters. All that matters to me is for her to find true love as well as the others," Lyga continued.

"Lyga, love will come when they least expect it to," Jupiter told her.

"But sometimes love comes when needed most," Lyga shot back her eyebrows raised. He looked at her and gave a soft smile.

"You earned that point," he answered. She smiled and giggled. Then she looked up ahead at the huge double doors.

"I just hope Lucy will listen to me," she whispered serious now. Jupiter didn't say anything but he didn't need to. It was one of those times when staying silent said a lot more than actual words.

But in his heart, he said, _I hope so too, my star._

 **Kyah! There's chapter 1! What do y'all think?! I'm sorry there's no Lucy yet but next chapter will definitely have her in there! I promise ya! Feedbacks and comments are always appreciated as well as reviews, favorites, and votes! Let me know your opinion on this chapter so I know if I should continue or not. Personally, I'm loving writing this but all I need is to know whether you love reading it or not! Anyway, stay tuned for Chapter 2-Princess Lucy Celeste Heartfyla! *the y sounds like eye just in case y'all don't know* Till next time my nakama! -Emojimojo**


	3. Chapter 2

Hey again everyone! Hope you guys weren't waiting too long! Probably not because I just uploaded chapter 1. Lol! Anyway, here is chapter 2! Thanks for sticking with me this far! Enjoy ne?

Chapter 2-Princess Lucy Celeste Heartfyla

"Come on Nike!" shouted a young teen girl to her Pegasus. He snorted and flapped his large, white wings more.

"Whooo!" exclaimed the princess as she felt the rush of the wind on her face. Her blonde hair became a tangled mess but she didn't care.

The atmosphere around her was magnificent. The sun had just disappeared and the moon began shining. The millions of stars twinkled around her in the dark, navy blue sky. Everything looked like a dream.

"Okay Nike, slow down and just glide back home," she said softly to her Pegasus after awhile. She leaned forward and rested her head on his sturdy neck. He snorted quietly as he turned around and slowed down considerably.

After about twenty minutes, Nike finally came to a stop and landed gently on the palace garden floor.

Just then Juvia rushed and smiled. "Hello Lucy-san. How was your flight?" she asked as she helped the princess down.

"Oh it was fun as always. You should really come with me one day," Lucy answered as she grabbed Nike's reins and led him towards the stables.

"No, it's quite alright. The king and queen seek an audience with Lucy," Juvia continued as she walked with Lucy to help the Pegasus relax.

"Did they mention what for?" asked the blonde princess. She was used to Juvia's third person talking. Juvia just shook her head.

"Juvia does not recall them mentioning anything. They didn't seem upset or anything though. They just wish to tell Lucy something Juvia believes," Juvia answered.

"I see. Well do you mind having Loke come and take care of Nike?" asked Lucy as she removed her riding gloves. Juvia chuckled.

"It is not Juvia who should be answering that. But Juvia will go and talk to him. If it's for you, he'll do it in a heartbeat," she answered as she bowed and left.

Lucy sweat dropped at her statement. "Why do I get the feeling she's right?" she wondered as she pat Nike's nuzzle. "You're the best you know that?" she whispered as she placed her forehead to his. He let out a little neigh.

She smiled and just then she heard footsteps running. She turned around when she heard, "I'm here Lucy-sama!"

She sighed. "Oh. Loke that was quick," she commented. He beamed while pushing up his glasses and fixing his orange hair.

"Anything for you my shining sun whose chocolate brown eyes shine brighter than most other stars!" he said in a flirtatious voice. Lucy sweat dropped. Were all Leo born flirty or was it just him?

"Yes well...please take care of Nike. I've been summoned. Be sure to remove his saddle and reins. Brush him, feed him, and give him liquid silver to drink. Anything else that needs to be done, do it," she informed him. He became serious and nodded.

"As you wish," he said as he bowed. Lucy nodded and rushed out.

"Levy! Jellal!" she exclaimed as she ran up the palace stairs. Suddenly two other blue heads popped up.

"What's the matter Hime?" asked Levy. Her short blue hair was pulled back by a bright yellow bandana and her green dress rippled as the air blew through it from her running. Even though she was a maid, mostly everyone in the palace was allowed to wear whatever was comfortable for them. All except Lucy and the guards.

Jellal kept a slight frown on his face for being called. He wore a black cloak which went down to his feet. Silver trimmed the neckline and there was a slit from the neck to the bottom.

"Levy, I need you to hurry and help me pick out something to wear. Jellal I need you to inform my parents that I'll be there shortly. They should be in the throne room," she hastily answered.

"Hai," was all he answered as he took off running towards the throne room. Levy grabbed her hand and together they rushed to her bedroom. Inside was only moonlight and a tinge of blue from the light that shone from the large window on the wall in the front.

Her queen sized bed was off to a corner while her dresser was parallel to it. She had two large desks on both sides of her bed. One was used for her makeup and other stuff. Two large bookshelves filled with books took up another part of the room while a large door in the wall to the right led to her walk in closet.

Levy rushed in there after switching on the light and brought out a light purple dress that would reach her knees. It was strapless and had an exposed back. The top was laced with dark purple thread while underneath was a silk garment the color of light purple.

In the middle was a purple amethyst which glistened in the light. Levy also brought out purple, pointy flats with little gems on the top.

"Hurry Princess Lucy. You've kept them waiting long enough!" exclaimed the petite maid as she tossed them to Lucy. Lucy immediately stripped from her riding clothes and put on the dress.

She slipped on the flats and rushed to her vanity desk. She frantically combed through her golden locks till they shone with a glow. She grabbed one part of her hair and brought it back and clipped it with a pin.

Then she sprayed herself with some perfume and placed a silver necklace around her neck while Levy rushed with a pair of purple earrings and put them in.

Lucy looked at her reflection in her mirror while she did her makeup. She put light pink lip gloss and a little bit of blush. She added some mascara that they made from coals and water. 

"Hurry now Lu-chan!" she exclaimed. Lucy nodded and smiled.

"Thanks Levy-chan!" she exclaimed as she rushed out.

She ran until she reached the throne room. Jellal just walked out and stared at her then smiled. "You look lovely Princess," he commented. Lucy blushed slightly and smiled at him.

Jellal was like an older brother to her. He always watched over her and protected her just like a big brother should and would do. "Thanks Jellal. See you later. And don't call me princess. You know I don't like it," she told him before walking in the throne room and closing the door.

Jellal smiled at her. "She's growing up too fast," he whispered as he positioned himself to guard the doors.

"There you are my dear," Lyga said as Lucy walked towards them. She bowed down then smiled at them.

"Sorry it took so long. I was out giving Nike an exercise," she told them.

"Were you now?" asked Jupiter with a smile. Lucy beamed at him.

"Yes sir!" she exclaimed. Then she cocked her head to the side, smile gone and a confused expression took over.

"Now, what did you want to tell me?" she added.

 **Baboosh! There's chapter 2! How was it? Give me an honest opinion. I hope it was to your liking! Anyway, stay tuned for chapter 3! I'm going to see if I should make it from their perspective or if I should add another! Please comment, review, leave me feedbacks, vote, like, etc! Always appreciated! Thanks minna! Till next time! -Emojimojo**


	4. Chapter 3

**Heyo everyone. Emojimojo back again with a new chapter. Whoop whoop! Hope y'all were waiting for it! I'll try to make it good for you guys. Enjoy chapter 3-Starblaze Kingdom's Family**

 **Chapter 3-Starblaze Kingdom's Family**

"NATSUUU!" a voice roared throughout the castle. Pounding of footsteps were heard as they angrily hit the floor up to a bedroom door.

Instead of knocking like a normal person, this male kicked the door, causing it to break in half.

Piercing black eyes scanned the dark room and landed on a figure on the bed. The blanket lay half-hazard around him, most falling on the floor. Clothes coated the floor and so did other trash.

Fuming with rage, the male shouted, "GET UP YA LAZY MAGGOT!" Immediately someone groaned from under the blanket and raised his head.

A messy mop of pink hair was seen in what little light shone in the room. His eyes were barely open and he let out a huge yawn, showing his fanged teeth.

When he finished he looked at the fuming male in front of him. "Why you gotta be so loud in the freakin' morning?" he groaned as he plopped his head down.

"IT'S NOT MORNING! NOW...GET...OUT...OF...BEEEDDDD!" roared the other male as he yanked the blanket off the pink head and caused him to fall hard on the floor. Then he marched to the window and pulled the curtains aside rather harshly, letting the afternoon sunlight in.

"ARRGGGHH! CLOSE THAT...CLOSE THAT NOW OLD MAN!" shouted the pink head while covering his eyes with his hands.

"NOO! GET UP NOW NATSU!" shouted back the other male.

The pink head now known as Natsu groaned as he looked up at his father. His face was as red as his hair and steam was literally coming out of his ears. He let out another yawn and stretched.

"I'm up, I'm up. What do you want?" demanded Natsu as he criss-crossed on the floor and crossed his arms over his bare chest.

He had tanned skin and a toned body with muscular arms but not the kind that popped out. It only showed when he wasn't wearing anything. His pink hair was a mess but in a cute way. His dark oynx eyes glared at his old man.

"Your mother and I have somethin' to say to ya so get dressed accordingly! We told you that yesterday but you never showed so get ya lazy butt into gear and come into the throne room at once!" he shot back as he stormed out of the room.

"Sheesh. Ya could've done that nicer," mumbled Natsu as he got up and began searching for his clothes on the floor.

He decided on black pants and a black shirt with a red coat behind him. He grumbled while clipping it on. He hated the thing but if he didn't, his father would have his head and well his mom...let's just say she wouldn't mind.

Then he reached for boots and put them on. He walked to his mirror and brushed his hair then sprayed some cologne and walked out feeling refreshed.

"Looks like you finally woke up, Fire Breath," someone commented as Natsu walked downstairs.

"What ya say, Ice for brains?" challenged Natsu as he head butted a dark haired male.

"Ya heard me Fire Freak," he challenged back. They were about to go at it when a voice stopped them.

"Are you two fighting?!" it demanded in a threatening tone.

"N-no Erza!" they both shouted.

Just then, a scarlet haired female made her presence known. She was wearing silver armor at her upper body while a dark blue skirt covered her up to her knees. She wore dark black boots and a black cloak over her shoulders.

Her scarlet hair was tied in a pony tail and she had a dark aura around her as she glared at the two.

"Natsu," she spat and Natsu immediately straightened up. "The king has summoned you has he not?" she demanded.

"A-aye," he said softly. Then she turned to the other male and he noticeably flinched.

"Gray. You're supposed to leave him be when his father summons him. Go and clean his room instead of bickering," she commanded. He stared at her with an open mouth.

"Again?!" he exclaimed. "But I just cleaned it last _week_!" he added with much shock on his face.

"Am I hearing talking back?" she questioned.

"No ma'am!" he shouted as he rushed off towards Natsu's room. Natsu busted out laughing before a fist hammered his head.

"GET TO YOUR FATHER!" she shouted. Natsu took off running like there was no tomorrow with an "Aye ma'am!"

"Geez, these boys never learn," she muttered as she walked back to her station which was guarding the palace doors.

Natsu stumbled into the throne room with sweat dripping from his brows. "We gotta get rid of her," he mumbled.

"Get rid of who?" asked a voice. Natsu whipped his head up and looked at his mother. She just stared at him with a questioning look. Her light purple hair was up in a bun and a red crown was on her head. She wore a black dress with red trimming around it.

Her light red eyes held a questioning look in them but also humor too. A light smirk was on her lips as well.

"I...nothing. What did you call me here for? And why isn't Wendy here?" he asked changing the subject.

"Natsu, you're mother and I have an important announcement to make to you and only you," the king growled.

"Ignel. Calm down. The last thing I need is to hear more yelling," the queen said as she sighed.

"I'm sorry Grandeen," Ignel apologized. Grandeen smiled and pat his arm. He then cleared his throat and looked at his son.

"Natsu, you better pay attention. You know how our kingdom, the Starblaze Kingdom, is the second greatest in the galaxy correct?" Ignel began.

Natsu slowly nodded. "Yea? What's that got to do with anything?" he asked frowning.

"Well, the greatest kingdom is the Nebulan Kingdom. And...I've kept in contact with the king from there, Jupiter for awhile now. Before you were born to be precise," he continued. Natsu just raised a brow.

"Well, we were discussing about uniting the kingdoms one day through our children," he continued. "And well, it turns out that they have a daughter almost two years younger than you. So we, Jupiter and I, have scheduled a day for you two to meet which is in the month of Cancer, her birth month," he finished.

Natsu blinked. Once, twice, three times. "EHHH?!" he exclaimed.

"Now Natsu, keep your voice down," Grandeen scolded him.

"HOW THE HECK CAN I?! YOU GUYS ARE FORCING ME TO MEET UP WITH A STRANGER!" he shouted.

"SHUT UP PINKIE!" exclaimed Ignel.

"HOW 'BOUT YOU RED-HEAD?!" Natsu shouted back.

"WHAT DID YA SAY?!" yelled Ignel.

"BOTH OF YA QUIET!" screamed Grandeen. Immediately both shut their traps. "My blazing stars. How can you two keep screaming like that?" she muttered. "Anyway, Natsu you're going to meet her and that's final. Both of you are to be wed after all and combine the kingdoms," Grandeen told him.

"No. I'm not meeting some girl I've never even heard about and wed her. Heck, you can't make me," he growled then he stormed out of the room the doors slamming shut behind him.

"Maybe we should have approached him differently?" questioned Grandeen after sitting in utter silence for about a minute.

"Nah. He needs to grow up," Ignel said he leaned back on his throne with a frown. But something was plaguing his mind.

Why was Natsu so disturbed about it? Normally he wouldn't have cared. So why now? Is this what they call, the rebellious stage for teens? Oh he hoped not.

"Ugh, my family is such a pain in the a..." he began when Grandeen glared at him.

"Never mind," he said as he crossed his arms and pouted slightly. "I'll have to talk to him later though. He is...after all...the heir to the Sunblaze throne," he added before getting up and walking out.

 **There you go minna. Sorry if this chapter is a bit weird. It was late at night when I wrote it and I had some trouble focusing. Anyway, stay tuned for next chapter, Coincidental Encounter. Don't forget to comment, review, leave feedbacks, etc. Till next time! - Emojimojo**


	5. Chapter 4

**I'm back yet again with Chapter 4! Sorry I haven't been uploading for a bit. I just had other stuff to do. But I hope y'all are looking forward to it ;P Please enjoy minna!**

 **Chapter 4-Coincidental Encounter**

It has been two weeks since Lucy had run away from home. After her parents had told her she would have to meet up with a complete stranger and later wed him, she took off that very night.

She was fuming with rage at this arranged marriage without her consult. She just couldn't go and meet up with a stranger and then marry him. It was preposterous. So she took off without a word to anyone.

Here she was now, riding Nike around an abandoned planet which was filled with wild plants and strange rocks and gems.

"Come on faster! Build up your speed!" she exclaimed. He neighed and began flying faster.

His majestic white wings caught up the air with much force, causing them to propel higher into the sky and circle all around.

"Whooo!" she screamed into the night sky. Everything was breathtaking. The smell, the wind, the beauty of the skies.

Everything was perfect. She didn't need anybody in her life right now. All she needed was herself, Nike, and the wild life around her.

"Alright Nike, you can go back down now," she told him as he began descending. Soon they both were on the ground and after Lucy dismounted him, she smacked his butt to get him to do whatever he wants.

He took off galloping into the woods of this planet. Lucy watched him go then began exploring more. She has been on the run for a while now until she found this place.

She was still new here so she decided to explore around. She found so many things here. Magical creatures she knew not. Multi-colored gems and stars that have fallen. Trees and plants with no names.

Everything was beautiful as she went deeper into the woods. She didn't realize where she was going until her foot slipped on something and she fell down a crater. She let out a scream as she tumbled to the floor.

After a few seconds of falling, she landed on something soft yet hard at the same time. "Oh, my head," she groaned as she fixed herself.

She was sitting down on something that seemed to squirm under her while letting out a groan. She let out a screech and jumped off and ran into the corner of the ditch. It was dark in there so she didn't see anyone or anything. Just the shadow of it.

"Who...who goes there?" she stammered trying to sound brave.

"Ugh. Who are you?" demanded another voice. It was a male. She gasped. Why was there another human being here? As far as she could tell, there wasn't any living human here except herself.

"I...I asked you first," she shot back.

"So? I asked you second," he answered back.

She became frustrated at the lack of response so she placed a couple of fingers to her mouth and blew a loud whistle, wanting to get out of here as fast as possible. After a couple of minutes, the sound of beating wings was heard and Nike's head popped up at the hole.

"Nike! Get me outta here!" she exclaimed. He let out a neigh and lowered himself in. Then she climbed on his back and got out.

"Oi! What about me?!" exclaimed the male inside. Lucy looked down but couldn't see him anymore.

"You never answered my question," she retorted.

"Fine! I'll answer your question as soon as you help me out!" he shot back. She thought for a second then nudged her head towards the hole. Nike snorted then followed her command. He dove in and came back out with a male on his back who looked sorta green.

When the male got off, he was wobbly a bit but Lucy couldn't help but take the image of him in. He was a good deal taller than her. Maybe a head and a half taller than her. His hair looked like a pinkish-silverish color which was spiked all over. He wore a white shirt with a brown cloak and black pants. He wore black combat boots and had a sword at his hip.

By what she gathered, he was well built. Not too strong, yet not to weak. Just right. And he looked around her age.

"So?" she asked.

He looked at her and tilted his head. From his perspective, she looked quite mature considering the fact she was probably a year or so younger than himself. She was well structured with an hour glass body. Her long blonde hair was in a braid to her side and reached just under her large chest.

She wore white pants, which were now dirty, a light pink long sleeved shirt, with a black coat around her. Her brown orbs showed curiosity and annoyance.

"Right. Name's Natsu. You?" he asked bringing his hand forward after regaining composure. Lucy stared at it before grabbing it in her own and shaking.

"I'm Lucy," she answered. He gave her a wide grin which showed his small fangs. She couldn't help but blush slightly at it.

"Nice to meet ya Lucy. Thanks for your help. I somehow ended up here and I have no idea where I am or how to get back," he told her sheepishly while scratching the back of his head.

"How in the universe did you even end up here if you don't have a ride?" she asked very confused.

"Um, well...it's kind of embarrassing. You see, I ran away from home and used my Pegasus to leave but...I...get... terrible motion sickness so after awhile, I guess I passed out and ended up here. Heh. Now I can't find my Pegasus anywhere," he confessed.

Lucy had to stifle a laugh. Who gets motion sickness around here and looses their Pegasus? "I...um..." she cleared her throat and watched as his dark oynx eyes stared at her as she tried not to laugh. "That...is a pretty interesting story," she finally said.

"Well what about you? Why are you here?" he asked while crossing his arms over his chest and frowning.

Lucy had to gulp and look away from his biceps that bulged from his shirt. "I...too...ran away from home. Of course, that was after being told about an arranged meeting with some prince of another kingdom," she told him.

"Really?! The same thing happened to me!" he exclaimed.

"Really? You're a prince?" she asked.

He laughed nervously. "Ah, well...I was you can say," he told her.

"Hm..." was all she said.

"And you were a princess right?" he asked. She nodded.

"Well, at least we're on the same page. Hey! Why don't we team up then? You know, go around the universe and just be free and happy!" he exclaimed.

"Eh?! But I still don't know enough about you!" she exclaimed.

"It's okay!" he shouted as he grabbed her wrist and began pulling her with him. "Let's just go! We'll learn about each other more in the future!" he added and looked behind him and gave her that same smile as before.

At first she just stared at him like he was crazy, which he probably was, but then she gave him a soft smile. "Very well! Let's go live our adventure!" she exclaimed then whistled for Nike to follow them.

 _Whoever this boy is, it must be a coincident that I encountered him here. Or is it?_ she wondered as she watched the back of his head with a smile that reached her eyes.

 **There's chapter 4 minna! Hope you all liked it! Please leave me reviews and comments on what you thought! Thanks minna! Till next time! -Emojimojo**


	6. Chapter 5

**Here again with chapter 5 this time! Hope y'all enjoyed the last one, ne? This one is about their families and what they went through after they disappeared. So look forward to this one. Here's chapter 5-Mission**

 **Chapter 5-Mission**

"Your Majesty's!" cried Levy as she burst into the room. King Jupiter and Queen Lyga looked up from the table they were at and stared at the girl with a raised brow. "Forgive my intrusion but I have some grave news!" cried the bluenette.

"Well speak child," Jupiter said with a frown.

"Princess Lucy is missing!" cried the blue haired girl.

"What?!" the king and queen exclaimed as they jumped off their chairs. Then they rushed past Levy while Lyga grabbed her wrist and brought her with them.

"When did she leave?" exclaimed the queen.

"I don't know ma'am. All I know is that when I went to check on her, she was gone! There was no note or letter or any sign of where she went!" she exclaimed with tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry. I should've kept an eye out on her. I was going to but she said she was tired and wanted to be alone. I didn't think she'd leave!" she added.

They finally arrived at her room and Jupiter threw the door open. "Lucy!" he shouted but saw that Levy had been right. She wasn't in there. "Levy, run and have all the servants look for her around the house. She may not be gone. She might be in hiding," the king ordered as he whirled around frantically. The petite girl nodded and ran off with tears falling from her eyes.

Lyga began crying and Jupiter took her into his arms. "Hey it's okay Lyga. We'll get her back. I promise," he whispered to her.

"I should have known that she wasn't ready to handle the news of marriage," she cried. Jupiter bit his lower lip but he agreed. Maybe they had been too rash in telling her so soon. They should have waited.

After an hour of searching, they came to the realization that Lucy was gone. "What are we going to do?" asked Lyga with puffy eyes and a red nose. He glared outside when finally an idea struck him.

"Jellal!" he shouted. Soon Jellal came in with a crease between his brows while worry and fatigue was one his face.

"Yes Your Majesty?" he asked.

"Gather everyone you might need because I'm sending you on a mission," he told him.

"A...mission sir?" he asked wondering if he heard correctly. What mission could they possibly go on at the moment?

"Yes. A mission to find my daughter and bring her back," he answered. Jellal stood up straighter and saluted. That was understandable.

"As you wish! I'll look and see who to bring. Most likely it will be Levy and Juvia since they are the closest to Lucy," he told him.

"Just them two?" Jupiter asked with a raised brow.

Jellal nodded. "I believe the smaller the number, the quicker things will get done. Plus, us three are fairly strong Your Majesty," he replied. Jupiter thought for a moment and glanced at Lyga. She was quiet throughout the whole thing.

"Your Highness?" asked Jellal. She finally looked up at him and gave a weak smile.

"Go ahead. I trust my daughter in your hands," she faintly replied. He bowed his head and smiled.

"I'll bring her back for sure. I promise you on my title as Knight," he told her. She smiled and nodded. Then he walked out and got ready to tell the two girls of the mission.

"That hot-headed, flame butt, a**-hole!" shouted Gray as he let out a stream of other curse words. Where the heck was that flame freak?

"What are you ranting about now?" grumbled a voice behind him. Gray whirled around to find Gajeel. His long black hair was pulled back by a red bandanna and his expression showed everyone that he was annoyed.

"Stupid fire lighter is missing," he answered as he ran his fingers through his dark navy blue hair.

"What is this I hear about someone missing?" asked another voice before Gajeel could answer. However, you can tell something changed around him. Gray and Gajeel look up to see Erza stalking towards them.

"Natsu is missing," Gray answered. Her eyes widened.

"What do you mean?" she demanded.

"Exactly what I said! He's not in his room or the kitchen. Where else would he be?" Gray exclaimed. Erza glared at him and he gulped.

"Did you tell the king and queen?" she asked. Gray shook his head.

"No, I just finished looking for him. I was about to confront them," he told her.

"Good, let's go. Gajeel you too," Erza demanded as she grabbed both boys on the arm and pulled them with her.

"Wait why do I have to go?!" he exclaimed as he tried to break free from her death grip.

"Because I said so. You two are practically cousins so let's go," she answered.

After they arrived at the throne room, Erza knocked and waited until she was given permission to go in.

Once she got it, she pulled open the doors and pushed Gajeel and Gray inside. "Your Majesties. We have some grave news," she began then nudged Gray forward. Gray threw her a glare before facing the king and queen.

"Your Majesties, um, Natsu is gone," he told them not bothering to beat around the bush.

"WHAT?!" roared Ignel as he jumped from his seat. Grandeen's eyes opened wide and Wendy, the young princess, sister of Natsu, gasped as she covered her mouth. Her blue hair got caught in the process but she didn't notice.

"What do you mean Gray?!" exclaimed Grandeen.

"I mean what I said. He's not in his room or kitchen. He's nowhere to be found. I also asked Laxus to check the stables and Happy was gone," Gray told them.

Grandeen began crying. "I knew I should have listened to my instincts!" she cried as she sat down on her throne.

"I DON'T CARE WHO GOES BUT ERZA, GET A GROUP TOGETHER AND FIND HIM! THIS IS RIDICULOUS!" roared Ignel. Erza bowed and pushed Gray and Gajeel forward again.

"I'm taking these two with me," she told him right away. He eyed them and nodded.

"Take them and go. Don't return without him! Take whatever you need and leave as soon as possible. Starblaze Kingdom needs him," he told them as he calmed down remember that Wendy was there. Erza bowed again and nodded.

"We'll complete this mission sire!" she told him. Then she placed her hands on both boys heads and forced it down. Afterwards, she picked it up and dragged them out.

"That hurt d*** it," Gajeel grunted as he cracked his neck.

Erza gave him a death glare and he shivered. Gray had to hold in a smirk. Even though Gajeel looked tough and punk like, Erza was the only one who could get him to shank back in fear.

"Fine," he grumbled.

"Good, now go pack whatever you'll need and meet outside at the stables in half an hour. We're going to search for the prince," she commanded them as she walked off towards her own room. Both boys looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"This is gonna be a pain in the butt," Gray commented as he made his way to his room. Gajeel grunted in agreement as he too went to his room to pack.

"What a drag," he growled as he marched to his room to pack. "Once I lay my hands on that fire hydrant, he'll wish he's never been born," he added as he slammed his room door closed.

 **Alright. Here's chapter 5! Hope y'all enjoyed it. I'm sorry if it isn't that long. If I write more, it'll be too long so I had to end it at here. But please let me know what you thought of it! Your feedback will be much appreciated! Stay tuned for next chapter! Thanks minna! -Emojimojo**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey y'all I'm back with chapter 6! Hope y'all were looking forward to this! It's time to get this party started so please enjoy this chapter! It's title The Glowing Stone! Let me know what y'all think! Thanks minna!**

 **Chapter 6- The Glowing Stone**

"It's time. It's now time for my comeback," a female hissed as she walked across her throne room.

She suddenly stopped then clapped her hands once. Immediately a young male with red hair came in. He had a scar that stretched across his face from his left cheek down to the right of his chin.

"Mair, gather the others. It is finally time!" she exclaimed. He gave her an evil smile and bowed.

"As you wish, Azul-sama," he hissed as he walked out while bowing. She smirked then walked to her throne and sat.

"Lyga and Jupiter," she said darkly. "You're days are over as is your little brat's. Get ready for your destruction," she said while glaring with darkness sweeping over her.

Lucy laughed and shrieked as Natsu chased her. "Come back here Luce!" he roared as he chased her with an angry expression on his face.

"No! I'm sorry! It was on accident!" she exclaimed as she dodged him and rolled the other way.

He groaned with frustration and began running after her again. "No it wasn't! You know it wasn't!" he roared as he began gaining on her. She gasped and began running faster.

"Yes it was!" she exclaimed as tears of laughter ran down her cheeks. She was having a blast. She had 'accidentally' mixed dirt with water and painted him with it but it was for the fun of it. It has been a year since she met Natsu. They had gone on so many adventures and grew close too. They knew pretty much everything about each other. But Lucy withheld one small fact from him and so did he.

They both kept what kingdom they were from to themselves. She didn't want him to know just because he didn't really need to know and because, what if they were enemies? What would become of their friendship?

Suddenly she felt a warm hand wrap around her wrist and stop her. The impact caused her to trip and fall and pull Natsu down with her.

They began rolling down a hill with them crying out in pain as branches and rocks pierced their skin.

After a minute of rolling they came to stop in a grassy field with Natsu on top of Lucy. They were both flushed in the cheeks and began laughing ignoring the pain. After calming down somewhat, they looked into each others eyes.

Natsu looked down at her and gave her a small smile after a while. She looked at him and blushed slightly. His eyes were so gentle.

"Lucy..." he whispered ever so gently. Her eyes widened slightly as she watched him lean towards her face. She felt herself leaning upwards but before they could make contact, a bright glowing light began shining on them. They pulled away while covering their eyes.

"What is that?!" asked Lucy through clenched teeth.

"I don't know. Let's go check it out," he answered as he got off of her and held a hand out to her. She took it and together they walked towards the light that was blinding them while the wind whipped around them.

The light led them to a cave that went underneath the planet. The light began dimming the closer they got.

Finally, the light dimmed completely and they finally put their hands down. Lucy then realized she was still holding his hand and he was still holding hers.

But she shrugged it off and looked where the source of the light was. She then saw it. It was a purple-ish and reddish stone floating above a small table top. It was glowing and Lucy seemed drawn to it.

It wasn't a stone she saw before so she began walking towards it, letting go of Natsu's hand in the process.

"Lucy," Natsu said in a warning tone.

"It's alright," she barely whispered back as she went nearer to it. She looked at it and reached a hand out.

Her fingers brushed by it and she gasped, feeling a strong sense of energy come from it. "Lucy," Natsu said again this time louder.

She ignored him and walked closer to it. "I wonder how heavy it is," she whispered as she reached out and touched it. She yelped but didn't let go. More like, she couldn't.

Suddenly she began screaming. "NATSUU!" she screamed as the stone began burning her and sending electricity into her body.

"LUCY!" he yelled as he ran to her and tried grabbing the stone from her but he too got caught into it. He cried out in pain as he felt the shocking sensation pulse through him as well.

He watched through slightly clenched eyes as Lucy began glowing purple. She was in pain he could tell because her face was strained and beads of sweat dripped from the side of her face and tears cascaded down her cheeks. .

After what seemed like forever, but was actually three minutes, the glowing stopped and the electricity passed no more.

Lucy fell to the floor unconscious and he did the same, the stone rolling away from them. He looked at her as his world began turning black.

"Lu...cy," he barely whispered before he was consumed with darkness.

 **What did y'all think of this chapter and be honest. Was it too short? Should I have added more things to it? Or was it alright? I hope so. Anyway, hang tight for the next chapter, The Change. Thanks minna!**


	8. Chapter 7

**I'm back again! So that last chapter was left on a little cliffy I think. So this chapter will be better and explain things. So enjoy it!**

 **Chapter 7-The Change**

Lucy moaned as she became conscience again. The last thing she remembered was picking up a glowing stone and feeling shocks of electricity pass through her body and Natsu joining her.

She realized then that she was very sore and on the ground still. She looked to her left and saw Natsu unconscious still.

She tried sitting, and did, but painfully and slowly. She held her head in her hand and slowly opened her eyes. She gasped as she looked down.

On her was a completely different outfit than what she wore before. She had on what looked like a dark purple dress with a slit at her left leg which went up close to her hip line. Also on both sides, she realized, of her hips was a slit, exposing her soft skin. Next she realized she was wearing brown boots and a brown belt that was clipped to her middle barely covering her hips. A brown whip was curled safely on her belt.

She stood up wobbly and ran to look for something to see her reflection in forgetting the headache she had. Her dress reached all the way to her feet and sometimes got caught between her legs. But finally she found a small running pool in the back of the cave and ran to it and gasped.

The top part of her dress was purple like the bottom but in the middle was a heart shaped opening, showing some of her cleavage. Instead of actual sleeves, she had gold-like armor that rose upwards in points. Her neck was covered by some of that golden armor that traveled down to her chest and from the bottom of the heart a gold strip went all the way down to where her belt lay. Next was her hands. On them was golden gloves with dark gold strips cutting through it and it rose to her forearms. Her fingers were exposed though.

Her hair, which was in a tangled braid, was now freshly combed and put up differently. Half her hair was up in two neat buns on either side of her head with golden chains while the majority of her hair lay down past her shoulders towards her waist in wavy curls. She had a gold-ish earring that ended with a purple feather on her left ear.

"What is this?" she whispered as she touched her face which also happened to be nice and smooth and clean free from scratches or scars.

Suddenly she heard groaning and whirled around to see Natsu stirring. She rushed to him and fell to her knees. "Natsu," she whispered as she shook him. He too looked different.

Instead of his usual outfit, which consisted of a dark coat with one sleeve and puffy white pants and sandals with his scaly scarf, he wore a metal armor on top. From the neck down to his sides was a brown leather cloth while the same kind of cloth was on his arms.

Silver was the color of the armor and it covered his shoulders all the way to the forearm until the brown clothing took over the rest. Lucy realized on the armor on his shoulder was an indent of a dragon.

Next she looked at his stomach area. Silver armor covered most of it but dark grey armor covered his sides. She also saw that the grey armor covered part of him, just under the brown cloth that was at his neck and in two parts in his chest area.

He had a green belt with lots of little pocket holder things and brown pants with some green around it. In his right ear, she noticed he had a couple of piercings with silver earrings in it which was most definitely not there before.

"Lu...cy?" he whispered as he began opening his eyes. When they landed on her, they fully opened.

"Lucy! What's with your outfit?!" he exclaimed sitting upright. Lucy fell backwards with the sudden change in his behavior.

"I don't know! But your outfit is different too!" she exclaimed as she pointed. He looked down and gasped.

"What the heck?!" he exclaimed as he stood up. Then he quickly sat down feeling dizzy.

"Are you alright?" asked Lucy as she crawled to him.

"I'm...fine. I just feel...dizzy and...really hot for some weird reason," he answered. Lucy frowned and placed a hand on his forehead.

She pulled back with a wince. "Your body temperature is really high. You don't seem like you have a fever but..." she began but then gasped. Natsu had steam coming out of his body. Not just that, it seemed like he was on fire.

"Natsu, you're burning!" she yelped as she crawled back.

"No duh," he said sarcastically.

"No. I'm being serious! You're on fire!" she screeched just as orange flames outlined his body. He frowned and looked down and yelled.

"I'M ON FIRE! I'M ON FIRE! LUCY HELP ME PUT ME OUT!" he shouted. Lucy stood up frantically and began looking around.

"OKAY, OKAY! CALM DOWN!" she screamed back as she began looking for water. Then she remembered the pool she had used to look at her reflection.

"Come with me!" she shouted as she began running. He followed while cursing. They arrived at the pool and he jumped in, steam covering him from her view.

"Natsu?" she asked tentatively.

Suddenly she heard water hitting water which meant he had stood up. "Man, that was close," he finally said as he walked out dripping wet. Lucy blushed slightly because he looked...well...hot. His hair was pulled to the side where it spiked and water went down from his face to his neck.

Then she realized something wrong. He wasn't burned or covered in soot. Not even his armor.

Natsu saw her staring and cocked his head to the side. "You okay Luce?" he asked as he took her in.

She looked breathtakingly beautiful in the outfit. A slight blush was on her cheeks as she looked at him and he felt heat rise to his own cheeks as he continued staring at her.

Her skin was exposed in some areas such as her chest and leg and hips. He just wanted to go and...

 _Woah there Natsu. What are you thinking?!_ he shouted to himself. He shook his head just as Lucy walked closer to him.

"You're not burned. Neither is your armor," she commented. He frowned and looked down. His eyes widened. She was right.

He felt perfectly fine now. "That's...strange," he whispered as he let her touch his armor slightly feeling her touch. "By the way, what's with the whip?" he suddenly asked, curious.

"Oh, um, I don't know. I just woke up with it on me," she answered as she fingered it instead.

She pulled it off her belt and unraveled it. At the bottom was a small heart. She turned around and cracked it. Suddenly she gasped and he noticed a blue glow coming from the front.

Natsu ran and gasped as he saw the whip glowing a light blue color which so happened to be water. Not only that but surrounding the blue was electrical currents that crackled every few seconds. The hilt which was brown before was now brown-ish, golden-ish color.

"Cool," they both whispered simultaneously. They looked at each other and blushed slightly.

"So, that's a pretty cool whip. What's it called?" he asked.

"Um...I don't know. How about..." she began as she stared at it for a long while. "Fleuve d'etoiles, Rivers of Stars?" she finally asked with a raised brow. Natsu looked at the whip then at her and gave her his signature grin.

"Sounds perfect!" he exclaimed as he nodded and crossed his arms over his chest.

She smiled. "Thanks but now...we gotta figure out why you were on fire and why you didn't burn," she said with a serious look on her face.

He laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his head. "A-aha, yeah," he said as he secretly wondered, _What's wrong with us?_

 **There's chapter 7! Hope y'all enjoyed it! Sorry if it's still short. I have to work on making these longer. But I hope you were able to picture everything! Anyway, stay tuned for next chapter to see what exactly is wrong with Natsu if you haven't already got it figured out ;). Till next time! -Emojimojo**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! I'm back with chapter 8. Hope that last chapter was good enough for you. I'll try making this one longer but we'll see how it turns out!**

 **Chapter 8-Encounter With Old Faces**

"Juvia, Levy, are you girls alright?" asked Jellal as he paused and looked behind him. Both girls soon showed up panting and sweating.

"Ju-Juvia is alright," Juvia panted as she reached Jellal and placed her hands on her thighs and began sucking in breath.

Levy's legs were trembling as she struggled to stand and breathe. "I'm...alright...too," she breathed. Jellal sighed and shook his head at the two.

"If you're tired then say something," he told them sternly.

"Juvia doesn't want to waste time. Juvia wants to hurry and finish this mission," Juvia said as she suddenly straightened. Levy quickly agreed.

Jellal glared at them causing them to shrink back in fear. "I don't care about the mission if your sanity and safety is in jeperdy. If you two aren't well enough to continue the mission, then wants the point of trying to complete it? Sure we'll have to move fast but we also have to watch ourselves," he scolded them causing them to flinch every time he finished a sentence.

"I chose you two not only because you know Lucy best but because you know how to work together with me and know how to stay level headed. So if you are start ignoring the important stuff such as your health, then might as well go back and tell someone who will think more about their health than the mission to come with me," he added.

They glanced down at their feet with guilt washing over them. "We're sorry," Levy mumbled. Jellal sighed then walked to them and placed a hand on each of their heads.

"Hey it's alright. Just...let me know if you need a break. Don't be afraid to tell me. You two are only maids so you're not used to all this movement like I am," he told them softly as he ruffled their blue heads.

They smiled a little and nodded. "Okay Jellal. We're sorry again. Next time we'll let you know," Levy told him with Juvia nodding. He gave them a smile of his own the straightened.

"Alright then. Let's go to the nearest inn and rest there for the night. It's getting pretty late anyway," he then said as he began leading them. They followed behind him with Levy stumbling a bit.

Erza kept glancing at the two boys behind her. "Move your feet Gray and Gajeel. It's embarrassing seeing the two of you stumbling," she growled as she waited for them yet again.

"Well sor-ry we aren't as in shape as you," Gray mumbled sarcastically but Erza gave him a death glare since she heard it.

"What was that Fullbuster?" she demanded icily. Gray shuddered and jumped back a few paces as Gajeel smirked. Then Erza sighed and rubbed the spot between her eyes and nose. "You know what? We need to rest for the day. We have been traveling for almost three days with little rest. Let's stop by an inn and rest for the remainder of the day, hm?" she told them with a raised brow. Trying not to give out sighs of relief they kept their face impassive and just shrugged.

"Whatever you say captain," they both answered. Erza stared at them then sighed.

"Honestly you two are such idiots," she muttered under her breath. Then she took the lead again and led them to the nearest in which happened to be Stargazing Inn.

She walked in with them and looked around. This place was pretty packed. Well it was to be expected since this inn happened the only inn in the area to get a real good glance at the stars that dotted all around them.

As she continued glancing around however, her eyes landed on a specfic person. Her breath hitched and her eyes went wide as her jaw dropped low. Gray and Gajeel noticed her sudden stop and glanced at her with confusion. She seemed frozen in place. They then looked at where she was looking and both of them copied her. Their jaws hit the floor and their eyes went wide. They couldn't believe who was in the same room with them.

As they continued staring, the trio of blue heads turned around and locked eyes with them. They reeled back in shock at them. All six just stood there while several people gave them weird glances.

Finally the blue haired male shook his head and frowned slightly. "Er...za?" he asked tentatively as he took a step towards them. She shook out of her shock as well and closed her mouth suddenly feeling very nervous and shy.

"H-hi Je-Jellal," she stammered as she stared at the ground feeling heat rise up to her cheeks. She never thought she'd see him again. But he looked much more mature and dare she say it...oh condemn it all. He looked hot!

"I...can't believe it's you. Gray and Gajeel! Is that you?" he then asked facing the dark haired boys. They looked away from the two girls and faced the male.

"Uh, yeah," Gajeel said as he rubbed his head and stole some glances at the petite blue head who stared at him like he was some alien.

"Wow. Who knew we'd run into each other here?" he asked. Then he looked at the desk and saw he was soon next. "Ah well, I guess I'll see you guys later?" he asked as he stared at Erza. She quickly glanced up, gave a slight nod, then looked back at the floor. He gave a small smile then began walking back. "Well, then see you guys," he added before going back in line.

Erza, Gray, and Gajeel watched the three of them walk up next in line and pay for their stay there at the inn.

After Jellal and the girls got their two rooms, they made their way on their floor. Suddenly, Juvia broke the silence. "Why is Gray-sama with Gajeel-kun and Erza-san here?!" she exclaimed.

Levy only nodded in agreement while Jellal frowned slightly. "I have no idea. This may be coincidence or even fate, but that doesn't matter. I want to catch up up with them. Who knows when we'll see them again considering the fact we're on our mission," he said. Levy nodded again. She was still in shock after seeing Gajeel again. His hair was longer and he got some more piercings since the last time she saw him. But...he was still as attractive as ever. She blushed at the thought and shook her head while mentally scolding herself.

"Levy-san. We're here," Juvia whispered as to not bother the other guests. Levy looked up and indeed they were. Jellal was in the room right across from theirs so it was easy to find one another.

"Juvia, Levy. I'll let you two get washed up and settled in but afterwards I'll come so we can discuss our next plan," he told them as he unlocked his room. They nodded and did the same and entered.

It was a simple room with two beds seen right as they walked in. They were at least five feet apart. A stand with a lamp was at the side of each bed while a large window with a spacious looking terrace resided to the left of the room. On the right of the beds were two doors. One was probably the closet while the other must be the bathroom.

Levy then sighed as she closed the door and walked to one of the beds and placed her luggage on it. "Alright Juvia. Would you like the shower first?" she asked.

Juvia shook her head after she placed her luggage down on her bed. "No. Juvia will let Levy-san go first because Levy has shorter hair. Juvia with her long hair will take forever," she answered.

Levy nodded then smiled. "Alright then. It makes sense. And please drop the honorific. You don't have to call me Levy-san," she told her as she opened her black bag with a Gemini constellation on it. She pulled out a set of orange and white pajama's and other toiletries then marched to the bathroom.

After she finished, Juvia got in and after almost an hour the girls were on their beds with Jellal standing by them.

"Alright, so putting aside the fact that we ran into some old comrades, we must keep in mind that we still have to find Princess Lucy," he began as he eyed them. They nodded their heads.

"So, tomorrow morning at the break of dawn, we will leave even if we don't get to see Erza, Gray, and Gajeel again. So be sure to get plenty of rest tonight and remember, tell me if you need to take a break," he finished. They glanced at their hands and nodded.

"We will Jellal," they mumbled. He smiled and nodded then patted their heads. He stood up and stretched and made his way to the door.

"Goodnight girls. If you want, you can stargaze a bit. I heard tonight will be extra nice," he added before he left. Juvia and Levy looked at each other then scrambled off their beds.

"Juvia will go and grab pillows and some spare blankets!" Juvia exclaimed as she rushed to do just that.

"Great and I'll go and find some snacks!" Levy said back as she began rummaging through their packs.

After they got their stuff, they walked out on the terrace and seated themselves. Together they began watching the heavens for the extra special thing Jellal mentioned.

 **Alright minna! Sorry I have to end it there. I don't want to make this chapter too long so maybe next chapter I'll pick up from here. After all, we still have to see them catch up with each other ne? ;) Anyway, leave me feedbacks, comments, etc., and stay tuned for next chapter! Arigato minna! Till next time! -Emojimojo**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey minna-san! I'm back again with a new chapter! I'm back with chapter 9! Hope y'all are looking forward to it! Anyway, onto the story!**

 **Chapter 9-On the Same Path**

As the two girls stared up at the sky, they couldn't help but think about the three familiar faces downstairs.

"Juvia, why do you think they're down there?" asked Levy finally.

Juvia looked at her with a raised brow. "What does Levy mean?" she asked. Levy looked at her and smiled a little before looking back up at the heavens and letting out a sigh.

"Well, why do you think Erza, Gray, and Gajeel are here? They looked like they were going somewhere too," she answered. Juvia looked up at the starry sky and let out a long sigh.

"Juvia is just as confused as you. Juvia couldn't believe her eyes when Juvia saw Gray-sama," she told her.

"Yeah. Me too. How long has it been since we last saw them?" asked Levy. Juvia just shrugged.

"Too long to remember," she mumbled. Levy nodded and leaned back on her elbows. They watched the heavens quietly when suddenly Juvia let out a gasp.

"What's wrong?" demanded Levy as she straightened herself and glanced at Juvia.

"Levy look!" she exclaimed pointing up at the sky. Levy looked and felt her mouth dropping to the ground.

"What...is that?" she asked in awe. In the sky was flashes of orange and red with some streaks of purple and light blue.

They seemed to be fighting each other from afar yet it was bright enough to illuminate the sky around them. Levy and Juvia heard voices from all around as more people began examining the sky.

"How...how did Jellal know something special was going to happen?" asked Levy watching the sky flash red then a streak of blue, almost like a whip.

"Juvia doesn't know," Juvia answered as she stood up and walked to the railing. She leaned over it, her elbows resting on the cool surface while the top part of her body stretched ahead. Levy soon followed.

Together they watched in awe at the beautiful display of colors decorating the dark sky.

Meanwhile, Jellal gave a small smirk as he watched the sky light up. He honestly didn't think something special would happen. No, actually, he had a hunch something would happen. But that's all it was. A hunch. To think it was true.

He watched as he leaned against the wall of his terrace and gave a small frown. While they were admiring the view, Princess Lucy could be hurt or in danger somewhere.

He let out a groan as he dragged his hand down his face. He gave a sigh and shook his head. He then reminded himself that they needed this rest because the girls were still not in shape for this mission though they were holding up better than he thought they would.

He smiled at that. Lucy knew how to pick her friends as she called them. He smiled again and this time, it was a sad one. He hoped she was alright. He looked back up at the heavens and gave a sigh.

Wherever she was, he had a suspicious feeling she was in good hands though he couldn't shake the feeling that something could go wrong if he doesn't find her soon.

He was so lost in thought that he didn't hear anyone sneak up on him. Only when they cleared their throat did he jump and throw his fist. There was a gasp and someone grabbed his hand.

"Woah, I'm sorry Jellal. I didn't mean to scare you," the person said. Jellal looked and gave a sigh of relief. It was Erza.

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that. You just caught me off guard," he said instead. He saw her blush and felt himself blush a little. She was even more beautiful than last time he saw her. Her hair also grew longer. From her shoulders it was now up to her waist. He loved it.

"Um...I...I have to ask you a question," she began stammering. He frowned a little but nodded leaning against the railing with his hip. He crossed his arms over his chest and nodded at her.

"You...what are you guys doing here?" she asked standing straighter. He rose a brow and pushed himself off the railing as he stocked up closer to her.

"I can ask you the same thing," he told her as he was standing just a few inches away from her. She gasped a little and took a step back but he took another step forward. When she took another step back, he decided he should stop. Erza's uniform looked close to his which means she's become a strong woman now. Someone who could probably spar on even footing as him.

"Well, if you want to know, I'll tell you. But first, you tell me," she said with a small smirk. He smiled and shook his head.

Then he looked at the sky just as a streak of blue filled it. "I'm on a mission sent by my king with Levy and Juvia," he told her. He heard her suck in a breath and he turned to her.

"We seem to be in the same situation then. Our king sent us on a mission as well," she answered softly. He frowned.

"What is your mission?" he asked. She bit her lower lip, obviously debating whether to tell him or not.

Finally she sighed and raked a hand through her scarlet hair. "To find the heir prince. He ran away from home almost a year ago and we haven't found him yet," she answered.

Jellal felt shock course through him. He froze in place, his mouth open a bit. This couldn't be just coincidence could it?

"Jellal? Are you okay?" asked Erza as she stopped closer to him and touched his cheek. He felt a tingling feeling in her touch and flinched a little while pulling back slightly.

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine. It's just that...our princess disappeared about a year ago as well and we're on our way to find her," he told her. He watched her face as his answer suddenly settled in.

"You..don't think it's coincidence, do you?" she asked. He shook his head.

"I honestly don't know what to think. It's a bit much to be a coincident," he told her sternly. She nodded and frowned as she crossed her arms over her large chest. One hand was propped up so her fist was under her chin. She seemed lost in thought.

Jellal didn't know what to do so he just went and leaned over the railing and stared up at the sky. The lights began disappearing further down the line and he frowned.

"Jellal, I think we should team up. I have a strange feeling that if we do, we might find them both. Plus those lights give me a feeling that we should follow it," Erza finally said. Jellal looked at her and watched as her hair began blowing around with the wind. He stayed a quiet a bit while thinking.

She was right though. If they traveled together, they might be able to get places searched faster and get closer to Lucy. Maybe they should go together.

"Alright. I think you're right. We'll tell the others then in the morning. How's that?" he asked. She smiled slightly and nodded while pushing a strand of red hair back behind her ear.

"Sounds like a plan. Well, goodnight Jellal. See you in the morning," she said as she turned around and began to leave.

"Erza," he called out. He watched her turn around with confusion on her face. He gave her a smile. "It's good to see you again," he said. She blushed a bit but smiled and nodded.

"It's good to see you too Jellal," she answered before leaving. He then looked up at the sky which was completely black now with just stars shining like mini candles.

"This mustn't be a coincidence if we are on the same path," he mumbled while continuing staring up at the sky.

 **Minna I am so sorry for the long wait for this update. I was occupied with other stuff and I wasn't really in the mood to write anything but I plan on changing that bad habit. Again I'm really sorry. Anyway, please leave me reviews and feedback on what you think so far. Also, I'm sorry if this chapter is a bit short. I plan on making longer chapters in the near future. It takes a while for me though to get it so just hang tight for a bit longer lol. And don't worry. Next chapter I plan on having Natsu and Lucy in it. So look forward to that! Thanks for the favorites so far and the follows. I appreciate it. Well, I'll see y'all for the next update. Till next time! -Emojimojo**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey y'all. Again it has been a long time since I last updated. So sorry. Please forgive. I'll try to make it up to you by making this a NaLu filled chapter. I'll try. And I'll try to make it a little longer. Hope ya like!**

 **Chapter 10-Might Take Some Getting Used To**

Lucy gave a small smile in Natsu's direction as she watched him work his 'magic' as they called it. When they had touched the stone, they both gained unimaginable power each. Natsu was able to wield fire at will...like a dragon. So he named it Fire Dragon Slayer magic.

With Lucy, she gained the ability to wield her whip expertly while slowly recieving golden keys. The first key she got had Aquairus' symbol in the middle of it. When Lucy got the key, she tried to see how it worked since she figured it had some sort of meaning to it. It resulted in her whole demenour and outfit to change to one with a blue skirt, a bikini top with Aquarius' symbol as its design, and half her hair up in two pigtails. She was able to control water at will.

The rest of the keys were similar. If she placed her thumb in the middle of the key where the symbol was imprinted, she was able to change clothes and gain power that that certain zodiac was said to wield and possess.

Natsu didn't really know about that part of her but only because she was still figuring it out herself. Once she somehow got the hang of it, she'd show him. For now, he only knew of her whip and her swift reflexes when fighting with it.

"Hey Natsu!" she exclaimed as she waved at him. He paused his training and grinned at her.

"What's up Luce?" he asked.

"I'm gonna go and wash myself. So just keep training," she told him as she began leaving. She didn't stay to hear his response.

However, she walked down the hill on the other side and hid behind a black tree. She wasn't necessarily going to wash herself just yet. She actually wanted to train some more with her keys.

She pulled out Aquarius' key from the ring that contained her keys and she placed her thumb over her symbol. She took a deep breath then let it out slowly, letting her eyes close and her energy to seep into the key. She felt the hum of the key against her finger and suddenly, wind swished all around her.

She felt her dress rising slowly off the floor as did her hair from her waist. She knew she was being basked in a blueish-greenish glow while her outfit changed. When everything died down, she looked down and saw she was in Aquarius' design outfit.

The skirt flowed around her thighs, a cut exposing her right thigh up to her hip, and she could move freely, while the bikini top exposed some cleavelage. Her whip was in her hand and Lucy felt power filling her. She quickly looked around for water and finally found a dirty creek nearby. She ran to it as swiftly as a cheetah and gave a smile once she reached it. She hooked the key back to her side and glanced at the water.

She then placed her hand three feet over the water and closed it so it was a fist. Then she spread her hand open and willed the water to spread apart like her fingers did.

The water began moving slowly until Lucy put more force into it. She was able to succeed as she watched the water part, forming a large circle in the middle. She gave a squeal of happiness before she began feeling a little light headed. She swayed a little and let her hand fall to her side. She watched as the water went back as before.

She began slowly falling to the ground and she expected it to happen soon but to her relief and confusion, she didn't. Instead, she landed in a warm embrace. She looked up and gasped when she saw it was Natsu who stared at her with wide eyes.

"What...what was that Luce?" he asked her as he gently put her to sit down. Then he himself sat down by her side to make sure she was okay.

"Natsu. You...what...why are you here?" she asked in disbelief. She was pretty sure he was still training on the other side.

"Well when you told me you'd wash up, you headed in the wrong direction so I knew something was up," he answered as he began staring at her outfit. Lucy felt her face heat up as his eyes traveled from her legs up to her torso then linger a second too long on her chest. She cleared her throat and his eyes snapped back up at her.

He blushed a shade darker than his hair. "I wanted to see if you were alright and I just see you transform in that outfit. I tried to call you but you ran in a different direction at such a speed I didn't think possible. I followed you and saw you control that water. And it was amazing!" he added as he gave her an amazed and impressed look. He had a huge grin on his face as he now sat in front of her.

Lucy blushed slightly as she looked at her hands. She was slowly regaining strength again. "Thanks," she whispered.

"But, how long were you able to do that?" he asked as he cocked a head to his side.

Lucy then bit her lip and dropped her head lower. However, Natsu grabbed her chin with his thumb and index finger and rose it up gently. He stared at her intensely and she felt her heart beating faster and faster.

"I...um...I...you see-" she began when Natsu lifted a hand up and brushed some of her hair back.

"Don't be afraid to tell me. I won't be upset," he told her gently as he leaned forward a little and placed his forehead against hers in a comforting and soothing manner. "I'll never be upset with you. We are both going through this change and it might take some time to get used to it, but I'm here. You can trust me," he added as he opened his oynx eyes and stared into her doe brown eyes.

Lucy's breath hitched but she gulped and licked her lips while nodding slowly. "Okay," she whispered. Then she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She counted to three then opened her eyes again.

"It happened a few days after I got used to my whip. This golden key appeared on my path when I was trying to get to our camp site. I picked it up and felt power course through it. It was this very key. Aquarius," she said as she pulled back and unhooked the key. Then she held it up and showed it to him. He grabbed it from her hand, his skin brushing hers and sending electrical shocks up her arm. However, it was different than what the stone did to them. This one felt stronger if that made sense. If Natsu felt it as well, he didn't show it and instead studied the key.

"Hm. It really does look like Aquarius' sign. Did you get anymore?" he asked as he looked at her. She nodded and handed him the rest of her keys which she recieved. He examined them then looked up at her after handing it back. Lucy clutched it to her chest before hooking the ring to her skirt.

"Why did you hide this from me though?" he asked softly. Lucy bit her lip and sighed.

"I...I didn't mean to hide it from you. I was-well am-trying to figure out how this works. I am slowly coming close to the secret that makes the keys work and I just wanted to be sure before I told you anything," she answered in a near whisper as she kept her head down while her blonde hair covered her face like a curtain.

Natsu brushed her hair aside again, tipped her chin up, and he gave her a warm smile. "It's alright Luce. If you need help though, I'm always here. I'll never leave your side," he told her then leaned forward and placed a kiss on her forehead.

His heart was thumping frantically in his chest but he didn't let it show. He finally was able to get this close to Lucy. Ever since he met her, he had these weird feelings in his stomach and his heart always beat irregurilary.

 _I guess this what love is,_ he thought as he finally pulled back. He almost leaped for joy when he saw her blushing and smiling. That was a good sign right?

Meanwhile, Lucy was ready to faint. Did Natsu just kiss her? Even if it was on the forehead? Oh did that boy know what he was doing to her? If her future betrothed were this sweet, she would have never run away.

But good thing she did. Otherwise she would have never met Natsu and been happy with him. She wasn't too sure about him at first but throughout their journey, he proved to her that he was a trustworthy, companion for life type of friend and much more. She loved that about him. She wished she could tell him her problem and maybe them two could do something about it, but she couldn't and she wouldn't. At least...not now. Not yet.

He helped her to her feet and he gave her his signature grin; the grin that always sent her heart in a frenzy. "Let's go Luce. We should rest for the night. Then tomorrow we can practice some more," he told her. "The adventure continues anyway," he added as he jogged halfway up the hill. Then he paused and whirled around and held his hand out for her to take.

The sunset cast an unearthly shade of orange around him and Lucy's breath caught at him. He looked...well no words could describe how he looked like then. All she knew is he looked unearthly and in a good way.

She then smiled and stretched her hand out, Aquarius' form mode fading from her body and her regular purple dress replacing it again.

Her hand clasped into his perfectly and they both looked at each other deeply in the eyes. None of them wanting to break away from this magical moment. Slowly and steadily they began getting closer and closer till only an inch was left between the two. Natsu's head bent lower and she tilted her head up and they were close to making contact.

However, Natsu's stomach rumbled loud and he broke away with a groan and a sheepish laugh. "Ah sorry Luce. I'm starvin'," he apologized while rubbing the back of his head with his free hand.

Lucy felt frustrated because they were about to kiss...again! She wanted to cry and scream but then Natsu's stomach rumbled again and she tilted her head back and laughed. Typical Natsu. How could she stay mad at him? He was being himself and that's what Lucy loved about him. He wasn't faking or anything. He was being genuine with her.

"Okay, okay! Let's go eat something," she laughed as she righted herself and walked with him up the hill back to their camp site.

That's when she looked up at the starry heavens and smiled. Yup, life with Natsu would be a never ending adventure. There would always be something going on with him by her side and...Lucy didn't mind. In fact, that's how she wanted it to be.

She glanced down at her keys just as Natsu snapped his fingers and made a ball of fire float in front of them to shine light on their path. She frowned a little and squeezed his hand gently subconciously. He noticed and faced her.

"What's wrong Luce?" he asked.

Lucy startled a bit but sighed and looked up at him though they kept walking. "Well, I just wonder why we gained these powers. It isn't normal. If we got it, then that means something big must be happening. Something must be stirring in the galaxies that we may be unaware of and the stone...it might have chosen us or something to put an end to whatever is rising up," she told him. It was the truth. She always had a nagging feeling in the back of her mind but she never paid much attention to it until now. Something must really be happening. Maybe she should let her parents know, after all, they were the most powerful in the galaxies.

Natsu stopped walking and looked out on the horizon, lost in thought. "That may be true. I've been thinking the same thing sometimes. But we aren't too sure so the best we can do is practice and get fully accustomed to these powers," he answered.

Lucy gaped at him. "Did Natsu just speak like a wise man?" she gasped.

He turned to face her with a pout on his face and he nudged her shoulder. "Don't be mean Luce. I was a prince ya know? I had to take lessons so of course I can speak like that," he told her with a childish frown. She laughed and nudged his shoulder back.

"I'm kidding. But you're right. We don't know for certain but I think we should start training together. It may help us...well me. You seem to have things down," she told him. He smiled and pulled her in a side hug.

"Nah. We both got a long way to go. I'll help you and you help me. That's what team-mates do," he said with a grin. She smiled up at him and wrapped a hand around his waist while he kept an arm around her shoulder.

"Right. And...when we get these things down, we'll have to go and let my parents know that something may be stirring. They need to know," she added as they began walking.

"Luce?" Natsu asked. She looked up at him. "Who are your parents?" he asked again. She bit her lip and shook her head slowly.

"Not yet. Sorry Natsu," she told him. He squeezed her shoulder letting her know it was allright.

"Don't worry. I understand. Take your time," he answered. She smiled.

"Well, let's go eat now. I'm starving," she replied and together they went on their way, not realizing just how true they were in the assumptions. The day was drawing nearer where darkness would rise up and try to reign. It came in the form of Azul and they would need all the help they could get.

 **There we go minna! Here is the latest chapter. Hope this satisfied your NaLu needs. Sorry if it was too fluffy or too fast or not enough. I'm not sure what category it goes in exactly. I just hope y'all enjoyed it! Stay tuned for next chapter! Please leave reviews on your thoughts and follow along with this story if you would like to see what happens next! And the characters may seem a little out of character but I feel like this is how it should be. After all, they have a different life style than in the actual show Fairy Tail. But please bare with it! Hope it isn't a bad thing. Thanks! -Emojimojo**


End file.
